Charles Laveau
Charles Laveau is a character in Mafia III. History Background Charles Laveau was once a bartender working at Sammy's Bar in Delray Hollow. Lincoln's Journal He now operates a pirate radio broadcast out of his garage and leads a civil rights movement based at his compound in Bayou Fantom, where he and his daughter Roxy organize their fight for equal rights and bringing Sheriff Walter Beaumont to justice. Helping the Haitians After the Black Mob was taken out by the Marcanos, Laveau joined forces with the Haitian Mob rather than bow down to the Dixie Mafia. He's been staking out Doucet's, an old theater that was originally named after Sammy Robinson's late wife Perla, to learn all he can about it. When Cassandra sends Lincoln Clay to see Laveau, he tells Lincoln that Perla's is being run by Merle Jackson, who has turned it into a brothel where he lets white men do whatever they want to their young black sisters. He suggests Lincoln get Merle's attention by freeing three women he keeps strung out and captive at the club, calling them his "thoroughbreds" because they're his main money makers. After the girls are freed, Laveau learns that Merle is leaning hard on his pimps to make up for their loss, and suggests that taking them out will force Merle to show up at Doucet's to deal with things in person, giving Lincoln the chance to take him down. Through Laveau's help, Lincoln and the Haitians are able to take down Jackson and regain Perla's as a place for the local community to socialize. The Voice Known to his audience as "The Voice", Laveau broadcasts a pirate radio program he calls The Hollow Speaks. He uses the airwaves to speak out against the rampant racism in today's south and the injustices carried out by the elite white establishment. He has strongly opinionated views, which are often revolutionary and conspiratorial in nature. His program speaks on topics ranging from legalizing marijuana to the FBI's involvement in the death of Martin Luther King Jr.. His views are often a counterpoint to Remy Duvall's program, Native Son, and he even celebrates Remy's death on-air. Sinclair Parish Over the last year, Laveau's movement has been focused on Sinclair Parish and taking down its racist Sheriff, Walter "Slim" Beaumont. Beaumont's civil rights violations are widely known, and the Parish which he rules is split between those who want change and those who want to keep the status quo of its segregated past. Together with his daughter Roxy and allies like Mitch "M.J." Decosta and Ezekiel Dandridge, the group has put together evidence and witness testimony to turn over to a civil rights attorney in Washington DC, in the hopes of sending Beaumont to prison. When the Sheriff kills Ezekiel late one night and takes The Folder full of evidence, Laveau calls in his trusted friend Lincoln Clay to get it back and deal with Slim and his Southern Union co-conspirators, who are intimidating the people of Sinclair Parish. Family *"T" (ex-wife) *Roxy Laveau (daughter) Appearances Mafia III *The Way of Flesh Faster, Baby! *Another Brother Falls *Ain't Nowhere Safer *Concerned Citizens Trivia *If you turn on the radio after Blind Eyes of God, you will hear his live broadcast being violently interrupted, probably by the NBPD. This is the show's final broadcast. *After the mission There's a War Goin' On, Laveau celebrates the death of Remy Duvall, a conservative racist businessman and leader of the Southern Union. *According to his wanted poster, Laveau is 5ft 10in and weighs 220 lbs. Gallery Note-Bayou Fantom 2.jpg|Note to Charles about Roxanne Note-Sinclair Parish 06.jpg|Laveau's wanted poster es:Charles Laveau Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III Category:Haitian Mob Category:Racket Contacts Category:Faster, Baby! Category:Laveau's Movement